Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar is a volcanic island located 120 miles west of Costa Rica, and 87 miles east of the Las Cinco Muertes archipelago. The island was the site of both the original Jurassic Park and its second incarnation—Jurassic World.https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/the-islands#the-islands Jurassic World Evolution: The Islands History Under the leadership of billionaire John Hammond, InGen began development of Jurassic Park, where resurrected dinosaurs would be displayed to the public. Prior to the opening of the park, in an act of corporate espionage, a rival genetics company sought out disaffected park worker Denis Nedry to upload a virus into Jurassic Park's security system and steal the dinosaur embryos stored on the island.Jurassic Park Nedry's plan was later set into motion, and by disabling the electrified fencing, many of the island's dinosaurs broke free from their enclosures, resulting in numerous deaths and the abandonment of the island to the dinosaurs. In the aftermath, the events on Isla Nublar were successfully covered up by InGen. A year after the incident, clean up teams were sent to the island to bring it under control. In 1997, Masrani Global acquired InGen and began preparations for the construction of "Jurassic Park's second incarnation" on Isla Nublar. The new park, Jurassic World, was successful, attracting thousands of visitors each day. However, by 2015, profits began to slip, prompting InGen to create a dinosaur hybrid dubbed the Indominus rex in an effort to boost public interest. However, in December 2015, the Indominus escaped from its enclosure and began a rampage on the island, leading to a chain reaction which resulted in Jurassic World being evacuated and the island itself abandoned to the dinosaurs. After the incident, the remaining dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were left to fend for themselves while the outside world argued on their eventual fate. In 2017, Mount Sibo, the island's once dormant volcano roared to life, threatening the last remaining dinosaurs with extinction.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Description Layout Isla Nublar is home to the sandbox mode in Jurassic World Evolution, where players have unlimited funds and power to create their idealised park, without the restrictions present on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago. As players progress through the career mode in the Five Deaths, research and dinosaurs unlocked will become available on Nublar, which in turn, is unlocked with a four star park on the first island—Isla Matanceros.IGN First, Jurassic World Evolution: Sandbox Mode Details, available (http://ie.ign.com/articles/2018/05/21/jurassic-world-evolution-sandbox-mode-details-ign-first) In addition to unlimited funds, players can also control other aspects of the game experience, such as the time of day, which can variate between daytime, dusk and night, the severity of weather events, and can trigger disasters such as power outages, disease epidemics, and dinosaur escapes. Sandbox Mode Since Isla Nublar is currently the only island known with the Sandbox game mode, it features a variety of different options that players can tweak to alter their own Sandbox experience. Sandbox Settings * Dinosaur Disease Level * Weather Level * Time of Day: Option to change the time of day from either Day, Night, Dusk or use a Day/Night Cycle. * Day/Night Cycle Duration: (Only a choice when you enable Day/Night Cycle) Can change to be ten minutes, thirty minutes, one hour, twelve hours, or twenty four hours. * Dinosaur Escapes * Power Outage Frequency * Dinosaur Lifespan * Contracts: Option to enable Contracts, with yes or no choices. * Cash * Dinosaur Variety Difficulty * Dinosaur Rating Difficulty * Guest Count Difficulty * Economic Difficulty * Infinite Feeders: Option to enable Infinite Feeders, with yes or no choices. * Unlimited Power: Option to enable Unlimited Power, with yes or no choices * No Failed Incubations: Option to enable No Failed Incubations, with yes or no choices. * Dinosaur Social Requirements * Dinosaur Population Requirements * Dinosaur Habitat Requirements * Hammond Foundation Fee * Dinosaur Combat Frequency * Herbivores Able To Initiate Fights: Option to disable Herbivores Able To Initiate Fights, with yes or no choices. Unlocks Challenge Mode Trivia * Isla Nublar is the only island with a sandbox mode. Gallery Nublardaytime.jpg|Isla Nublar at daytime Nublardusk.jpg|Isla Nublar at dusk Nublarnight.jpg|Isla Nublar at nighttime References Further Reading Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:InGen Database